


A Prince and His Maiden

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Middle Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars





	A Prince and His Maiden

Once upon a time, there was a Prince. He was a rather unusual price who although was firm and just, he rarely showed emotion. Not even to his family. He hid his eyes from the world for they revealed his heart’s desires.

Now the Prince only left his castle when it was important. The reason today is not of importance. Who he meets, however, is the one who changes his life.

The market square was where all the citizens bought and sold goods. There was one particular shop that caught the prince’s attention. It was a small little bakery ran by a man and his daughter. The prince was drawn inside by the sweet smells.

Everyone inside was shocked to see the prince; especially the baker’s daughter. She was a beautiful maiden who, like the prince, rarely left her home. She was full of life and enchanted all who saw her.

The prince fell in love with her.

The prince was taken aback by the maiden’s beauty and charm. He strided up to the counter and she curtsied. He kissed her hand and asked for one of her baked goods.

She greatly obliged. As he paid her, he offered to make her a lady in waiting. The maiden was speechless. The prince told her he’d be back the next day for her answer. He then left the bakery.

The Maiden was a sensible woman. So naturally she was skeptical of the prince and his offer. She wasn’t charmed by his advance towards her, yet she found him handsome and odd. She also pondered his intentions. Still indecisive, she sought guidance from her father.

He told her to give the prince a chance.

The prince returned for her answer. She decided that yes, she will live with him. What began next was the beginning of their lives together.

As time passed both the prince and maiden agreed in themselves that they loved the other. They went on marvelous adventures and discovered more about themselves and each other.

Sadly, our story stops here. They do not marry; they haven’t found their happily ever after. Do not fret, for even though the story is unfinished, the magic of it still remains.


End file.
